Hikaris and Yamis bond
by ButterflyNaiveAngel
Summary: The hikari's life have turn upside down ever since their yamis have earned their own bodies.Will the yamis wake up to reality and save their hikaris before they fall of the edge?
1. Hikaris Misery

First of all,I want to apologize for deleting the previous content was "accidently" deleted...yes,accidently! -__-

So hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer,:I don't own Yugioh...I wish I could...

"_**Angel**_" mind link to the hikaris

"Sigh"

That sigh came from a classroom is filled students but they were only voice that can be heard is the teacher's words were deaf to Yugi's mind were wandering somewhere we see whats going on in the little hikari's head?

**~~Yugi's mind~~**

How could this have happened?What have we done to deserve this?

Ever since the Yamis have gained their own bodies...they've only them,everyone has changed,except Ryou and Malik.

Yami begins to ignore ,only at home,he is very mean to me and he started to have a short I don't do as he says,he will hurt school,Yami sometimes humilliate me infront of ,I don't know how can he gain the trust of all the teachers and the whole student population in our is no one in our school hates him.(That is what he thinks...)He is very popular and has many yeah... _friends,_Jou,Tristian,Tea and _Serenity_ has turned their backs on ,even began to ignore me,help Yami hummiliate me and sometimes bully me.I thought they were my friends!!The torture isn't only at school but at home too!Grandpa...how could you not believe me?Am I your grandson...or him?Can't you see that he is hurting me?

Oh well,at least I am not the only one who is going through and Malik have the same and Marik started to ignore them even make fun of them in public and bully for Ryou,Bakura abused Malik,his yami too abused him but Malik tried to fight the most injured one is is living by himself with his Yami so that gives Bakura the advantage to abuse home,Malik is also brother Odion just passed away and his sister is going away on a buisness trip so he is alone with Marik.

How could have they done this to us?We _begged_ to Ra to forgive you guys and let you stay here!Is this how you guys repay us???No,it's not their 's 's all my fault...._All of it_...

**~~End of Yugi's mind~~**

"?...MR MUTOU!!!"Yugi snapped out of his train of thought and blurted out,"It wasn't their fault!"

"Correct!You may sit fault always comes back to..."the teacher continued.

Yugi blinked and sit down._**'Wow,must be luck!'**_He did not realise that the mind link to the other hikaris are open._**'It sure is!'**_Ryou and Malik reply back in unsion.

But what Yugi also did'nt know is that Ryou and Malik could hear what Yugi was going on in his mind....

That's it!

Please review!

P.S:Again,I am soooooo sorry for deleting it before.I tried to retrieve the old content but it does'nt work!So,I just have to make a new one!

Please forgive me!If you forgive me,then review!!


	2. Mou hitori no bokucome back

***Sigh***I know...my grammar stinks.

But please give me a break,I'm actually still new here....

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh....waaa!!

Yugi's Pov

----------------

Riiiiiiiiiiiinnggg!!!

Finally!The last school bell rang!I can go home!....Wait,that isn't good...

Yami...

I have to get home interupt my thoughts,"Yugi,Ryou,you guys wanna hang out at Burger World?"he asked with a huge ,even though Malik has been put through torture for countless times,he can still smile like that.

"I'm sorry but I have to get home soon,"Ryou said the same thing,"Me too.I got...errands."he said with a pleasant smile.

Malik and I now look at Ryou with both know what is _really_ going on....We both know behind that smile is a suffering soul,yet continues to believe and hope that everything will change and go back to normal.

I look at my watch."Oh no!I'm going to be late!Sorry guys,let's talk some other time."I gave them one last smile before rushing towards home.

-At the Game Shop-

I panted as I finally reach the the catching my breath,I closed the door behind me.

"Yugi..."

My breath stop at that second when I heard that voice,I miss the old warm,kind yet strong voice he once hold before it changed into an unfamiliar,cold cruel heart pace becomes faster as I can feel he is hovering over me while my back is turned towards him.

"You're a little late have you been?"

His cold voice ran shivers down my spine.I never realised that I was so scared to reply him until his hand hit the door.

BAM!"Answer me...Have you forgotten the chores that you are supposed to do?Tell me,who is in charge of this household?"

I gulped,"Y-you."

"That's as long as you live under my roof,you will follow my I make myself clear?"I hesitated to answer until...

BAAAM!!!

I roughly hold my face in his bring his lips closer to my ear and whisper in a dangerous tone,"Do I make myself clear??"

I widened my eyes,"Y-yyes.I-I understand."

I could feel him then pushed me to the ground,"I want the floors clean and make sure every room in this place is spotless.I'm having _visitors_..."

Yugi were almost on the verge of tears,he knows what Yami meant by _visitors_...

After Yami left Yugi alone,Yugi whispered...

"Mou hitori no boku...please come back..."so he finally broke down and for the loving,kind-hearted men who always protect him from danger he once loved so much,to return.

I know,I know you don't have to say it,it's bad! -______-

Please Review and let me know what do you think about it.

P.S:I know I mostly gonna get bad...

Thank you for reading!!!


	3. Malik's Nightmare

=PLEASE READ ME=

The reason I always keep delaying my new stories is because whenever I updated my new chapter,it always has missing words! _

I'm real increadibly absolutely sorry for delaying my chapters.

If this kind of thing had ever occur to you guys,please help me! **Holding Desperate Sign**

* * *

...

"Where am I?"

...

"Anybody?"Malik said while trying to find his way through the darkness.

The response to Malik's question was a cruel evil send chills to egyptian's stopped in his tracks when a scene unfolds before scene is somewhat like shown in a crystal ball but in a cloud form.(It's hard to explain -_-)

Malik could not see the figures clearly but the people in the scene is very familliar to could see three people on the look like they were cowering,scared of the another three figures stood before scene began to become more clearer to Malik's could tell the people on the ground are slaves by looking at thier bruises,chains and people who are standing are somewhat like..."King?"Malik said it out other two look like his guards.

The only thing that Malik could not see was their of the King's guards go foward and took out his the whip swing,an ear piercing scream could be heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"Malik screamed.

Sweats trickled down to his taking few short breaths,Malik look at his alarm clock beside was only 3:30 a. sigh.

"Man that was a wierd dream."But,the scene that is in his dream is so real...It's like he knows how the slaves there of fear,he feels protectiveness,strong and... hatred,betrayal...

"That king...could it be?"

I'm so so so so sorry for the short fic but I want to slove the problem before posting more!

Please review and help me! _


End file.
